onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:One Piece Wiki User
Welcome Galaxy9000 Re: Dive to Grand World Bold print is new urgent stuff. In honor of OP's 15th anniversary, Weekly Shonen Jump # 36 and 37 includes Dive to Grand World as a book-in-book. The picture of how the book is attached to the Jump magazine is the 2nd one in the blog. The first picture is the Jump magazine itself. As you can see, DtGW is about the same in length and width as the magazine, but has less pages. It introduces stuff about the OP world, OP exhibitions, Film Z, etc. Now for the details, first I'll mention that everything under the One Piece cover spread image are shots of what's inside the booklet. Contents & what's inside- *Chap 1: islands- explains how Punk Hazard changed since the Akainu vs Aokiji fight. *Chap 2: race- includes all the known OP races + 3 mystery races (Dwarves, Snakeneck, and Minkmen). The 3-eyed girl, Pekoms, and Bepo's races remain a mystery. *Chap 3: animals- introduces sizes, etc. of animals (such as Megalo 25m, Smiley 150m, etc.) *Chap 4: World Gov.- Shichibukai, Marine ranks of characters, nothing unknown. *Chap 5: pirates- introduces pirates and luffy's crew+ new bounty posters + bounty rankings. Clearly states Zoro is Vice Captain + Franky is both the role of shipwright and helmsman. Bounty rankings: #''Ace's bounty- 550,000,000 (dead)'' #''Law's bounty- 440,000,000 '' #''Jinbe- (new unknown bounty after quitting shichibukai)'' #''Luffy'' #''Doflamingo (shichibukai)'' #''Pekoms- 330,000,000'' #''Moria (no longer a bountyhead for some reason)'' #''Kid- 315,000,000'' #''Caesar Clown- 300,000,000'' #''Kuma (dead)'' #''Hawkins- 249,000,000'' #''Fisher Tiger- 230,000,000 (dead)'' #''X Drake- 222,000,000'' #''Caribou- 210,000,000'' #''Apoo- 198,000,000'' #''Coribou- 190,000,000'' #''Killer- 162,000,000'' #''Bonney- 140,000,000'' #''Capone- 138,000,000'' #''Zoro- 120,000,000'' *Chap 6: mystery- Lists mysteries such as Will of D, One Piece, WG taboo, and the 3 ancient weapons: Poseidon, Pluton, and Uranus. *Sanji's Manly New World Romanticism- from Nami's bath scenes to Sanji imagining Big Mom is a beautiful lady... *Expanding world *Window to OP exhibition; Illustration Gallery- Gallery of illustrations *Film Z gallery- not much new info *Sanji's Manly New World Romanticism 2- more boobs *Grand Line special quiz- yeah. 1st 100 people who correctly complete the quiz receive a postcard with a drawing by oda himself. Limited edition. Since applying requires sending the book, you can get 2 if you buy both Jump magazine 36 and 37. *From Oda Eiichiro- a message Book explains the maps of the 4 seas (NSEW) that were somewhat confusing until now. Also explains the sea route luffy with numbers from laboon to punk hazard. 21:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) There were blunders in tonytonychopper.xxxblog.jp --Klobis (talk) 12:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't be confused with wrong information. --Klobis (talk) 01:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shame on you. It is not Jopie's fault, the blog is wrong. --Klobis (talk) 01:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "what was given to her" was wrong information.　you still dont understand? --Klobis (talk) 01:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: SBS Alright, I'll finish up SBS 66 and at least start 67 tonight. Kinda busy right now. Thanks for the link!! 17:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode 558.png You think you have right to choose images? We have chosen the four images on the official site. --Klobis (talk) 06:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Dude, most links in this entire wikia do not have the possesive apostrophe s in them. If you plan to edit them to all your liking, you'll have to edit a hell load of pages. Episode Special 5 - Episode of Nami I KNOW THIS IS LONG, BUT I WANT THIS EDIT WAR TO END, AND YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THIS HERE OK let's review what this is, or is not: *It is not a normal episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a filler episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a recap episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a special episode because it is not a numbered episode *It is not a movie because it was never released in theatres or marketed as movie, nor does it have its own website like ALL the other movies (including One Piece Film: Z, which hasn't come out yet) *It is not a OVA because it airs on TV and OVA's are only released on DVD (limited copies) or at JUMP Anime Tours It is a TV special because it airs on tv and is not a numbered episode, making it a TV special Just because it is a retelling/remake doesn't mean it isn't a TV special. Just like movies 8 & 9, that are also retellings/remakes, they are still movies. Just like filler, recap & special episodes, they are still episodes. the last tv special was 7 years ago. back then tv specials aired on christmas, easter, new years etc. they were an hour. the other shows in the time slot aren't as popular, so they take a break during those times, leaving room for a tv special. the reason they haen't had a tv special in years is because they weren't that popular, but they wanted to make another one now so less farmiliar fans of one piece can get a rough idea of the arlong arc. since the arlong arc is rather long, it has to go for 2 hrs, and they can't cut out 90 mins of other programs just to air this tv special. i know there are different circumstances, of when it was aired and how long it goes for and its content, but is still a tv special. MOST IMPORTANTLY THE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM TOEI CALLED IT A TV SPECIAL, THUS CONFIRMING IT AS ONE --DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) it doesn't matter whether it is canon or not. we can argue that movie 8 & 10 are canon, but they are still movies. even though they're different type of movies they're still movies. just like the ova's, where the first one is completely filler, the second one is a remake, and the third one is canon, they are still ova's. The reason, it doesn't air in a normal time slot is because they can't cut out 2-3 other shows. 1 show is ok, but it was pretty much the only way they can put it on tv. if this isn't a TV Special, what is it? It can't be a OVA, Movie, Or A Episode. Even the toei website states that it is a TV special. Tell me what you think it should be. and you can't say it's Episode Of Nami, because that's the name of the Special, not the type of video it is. for example Strong World is the the name of movie 10 Episode Of Nami is the name of Special 5 Fill in this blank if this is not Special 5: Episode Of Nami is the name of ______________________(the 2nd biggest doughnut ever created?) --DuelMaster93 (talk) 12:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No, Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Nakama is the name Episode Of Nami, is a name shortened by fans. just like how One Piece Film: Z, has been shortened by fans to just Z (movie) movie 8 is called Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates. does that mean it's a "Episode Of Alabasta"? movie 9 is called Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura. does that mean it's a "Episode of Chopper Plus"? despite it's name, it is still a TV Special. episode 429 is called Movie-connected Special: The Decisive Battle! Luffy vs Largo. yes it is a movie-connected Special, but at the same time it is mainly episode 429. The title is only telling you it's Episode of Nami, but it is still a TV special because it originally airs on tv, doesn't play in theatres, or released at a JUMP Anime Tour. Ok, let's assume we didn't know the name of the special or it's content. and all we knew was that it was going to air on tv. what is it? A TV Special? A Movie? A OVA? A Jump Heroes Film? *remember only numbered episodes and TV specials air on TV, just like this one does --DuelMaster93 (talk) 12:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ok you admit it is a special. but since we can't shorten the others, it's best that we don't shorten any of them. it's better just to number them, and when people click on Episode Special 5, people can see that it's called Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Nakama. On this wikia, Movie 8 is listed under "Movies" Episode Special 2 is listed under "Television Specials" OVA 3 is listed under "OVAs" We have to list this under something too, just like everything else. It's too inconsistant to call some by their name and some by what it is. --DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter about the circumstances. Canon or filler, 2 hours or 1 hour, different time slot or not, movies are still movies, specials are still specials, and ova's are still ovas. the fact of the matter is that it is still Episode Special 5. DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Toei never called Episode Special 2, Episode Special 2 either, but fans still call it episode special 2 because toei called it a a tv special, just like they did the first one. and like the others toei also called this a tv special. You can argue that Strong World, has different circumstances, being cannon, written by oda, running for 2 hours instead of 1 hour, or 1 hour and a half, but no one denies it is movie 10.DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No, toei advertised it as the 10th anniversary film. people called it movie 10 because there were 9 other movies before it. just like Episode Special 5, toei called it a TV special, but people should call it Episode Special 5 because there were 4 tv specials before it. --DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I also noticed when you edited the page you called the episode number "of nami" So you're saying the Episode Special number is "of nami"? it goes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, not 1, 2, 3, 4, of nami the movies go 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 not 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Strong World, 11--DuelMaster93 (talk) 13:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) of course movie 11 isn't a ova. Movie 11 is One Piece Film: Z. OK, Straw Hat Chase isn't a OVA, it's a Jump Heroes Film. You think the special number is "Of Nami" LOLOLOLOL. at least theres proof and logic behind my reasons, as opposed to yours, with your only excuse being 'it is different and has different circumstances. please stop embarassing yourselfDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Once again you are wrong. alot more people think that as well: http://raftelforums.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=332. Also, maybe it's because im the only one with enough evidence to back it up (which i have more than enough evidence), which you don't. please give me some reasons as to why it is a movieDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) And wrong again, I wrote what he wrote, then elaborated on it in my own words, if you actually just read anything I wrote. You are pathetic. You get owned in the Episode Special 5 arguement, so you try to own me in another arguement? Please, don't embarass yourself. Your always asking me where my evidence is where, but never proiding evidence yourself. your just maing excuses. --DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Once again, i was only elaborating. most of it was my info anyway. At least i read what has been writtenDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thought you were done with me? lol. well i guess i don't blame you, considering you have no life. Anyway not everything i wrote was copied. if you actually read it all, you can see that most of what I wrote was written by me. is there a law against using another person's evidence?DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) oh ok then, in that case why don't you go find evidence movie 6 is the 6th movie, saying that it's the 6th movie. and same why episode special 3. you ask me to provide evidence, when you don't. now it's your turnDuelMaster93 (talk) 14:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You have no evidence that what Greg is saying is bullshit. That is your opinion. Everything he says is more valid then what you say. at least he provides evidence, unlike you. obiously with over 4000 edits on this wikia you have no life...DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Same with One Piece Film: Z. it has numerous posters, promos & previews like every movies has. Straw Hat Chase has hardly anything promoting it. please show me the toei website of Straw Hat Chase.DuelMaster93 (talk) 15:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) And also all of your edits were done this year, where all the admins have been here for a long time. your editing rate is much higher than a lot of people on here. and from you've written, pretty much anyone has better opinions then youDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) show me a movie 6 poster that says movie 6 on itDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) no i didn't. if i have i apoliguise. your 4000 edits in less than 6 months, clearly shows you have no life. thats about 20 edits a day. LOLOLOLDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:10, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No, im asking you for a movie 6 poster that says movie 6 on it. the official movie poster only says one piece movie and the name of the movie, no 6 on itDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) 20 edits a day for 6 whole months is alot, especially if you edit 1 whole page. even going on a computer everyday means you have no life. 20 edits could take anywhere between 30 mins to 5 hrs, depending on what your editingDuelMaster93 (talk) 15:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) why would i change the movie 6 article? all im saying is even without the posters saying so movie 6 is still movie 6, just like movie 11 (one piece film z)DuelMaster93 (talk) 15:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories You seriously need to cool it with all the category stuff. It's one thing to contest the placement of certain characters but now you're making whole new categories for no reason. This is the kind of thing people have to discuss before leaping right into it. We don't need a design category or anything related to it. 22:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bepo How does Bepo have facial hair? That's fur, there's a difference between facial hair and fur. 00:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I did. Genocyber (talk) 21:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hey! Moving template Hi, I see you moving some template and that's definitely a work to be done, but why don't you use a bot? Leave a request to User:PX-Bot for example. I doubt that, I was suggesting that because this kind of jobs spam the wiki activity, that's all. It's still fine, but if possible is better to use a bot, that's all. Good work. Hi again, I've just realized there is a problem, although you moved the templates you didn't updated the links to them: you see in those kind of template there is a parameter called template which should be the exact'''name of the template (is case-sensitive) without the namespace. For example Navigation Templates So I just did the Jango's Dance Paradise template. Yeah, I messed up and made it a category because I was at Category:Mini-Arc NaviTable Templates and really wasn't paying attention was I was typing, and after publishing it I noticed it was the wrong time of file... AHH I'M SUCH FAILURE! Anyways, get started, I'll do some more later. 02:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Just finished another one. 01:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool. Well I'm not making anymore today, but I think I will make another one tomorrow after school. 01:14, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Oh look! One, two, and three are done! How magical. 20:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. 17:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Another one. 19:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Categorizations Can you please categorize all the images you've uploaded? 23:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pages Yes. If not, the total pages of the chapter are 18. --Klobis (talk) 03:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Its Ceasar not Caesar. From the very begining when the crazy scientist's name was shown to people it was Ceasar Clown.Haneumadino (talk) 11:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) hey im nathan yeah im 12 live in japan in kyoto. :) What is the proper thing to put then for the image source Genocyber (talk) 02:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) hey 11:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Rules You know, I've been wondering where it states that "you can't edit your own Talk Page". Perhaps you could show me the link that contains some of these words so that I'll be enlightened. - Ethelion (talk) 02:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) G-5.png CLEANED. Oh. How did the cleaner know the picture '''we are not able to see? --Klobis (talk) 00:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You mean the cleners only imagine and redraw the picture right? --Klobis (talk) 01:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) The 6-5 image does not equal fanart. Oh well. --Klobis (talk) 01:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) it is G of course. why do not you think other cleaners will also make errors? --Klobis (talk) 01:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) hey please look --Klobis (talk) 01:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/9/92/20120912022802%21G-5.png On this topic, you should probably take a look at the image histories for the following files, which have all been in a similar situation: *File:9Monday_2YL.jpg *File:Perona%26Kumacy.png *File:Tyrannosaurus.png *File:Magellan_TS.jpg *File:Hannyabal_after_timeskip.jpg Filling in drawings behind text has rarely ended well. It's best to wait until the volume comes out if you want a full image (which would probably be next year). Alternatively, I think Shonen Jump Alpha might get a clear image, but if so we'd still have to wait a few weeks. 06:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you that it would be better to have nothing than with text. But that's also my opinion towards speculating as to what's behind the text. My preference would be to use the RAW image, but crop the text. That way you still get a decent view of the buildings, but no text or speculation: example. 04:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) re:Shanks Can it wait? 00:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: One Piece Awards http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=34340&page=56&p=2709538&viewfull=1#post2709538 --Klobis (talk) 08:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Galdino & Kokoro Portraits Oi, Galaxy! Can you get a pic of Galdino from Episode 512 for this portrait? File:Galdino_Portrait.jpg It's supposed to be his most current portrait, but it's from ID instead. 01:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) We've forgotten about this. Both of us... Also, we don't actually have a portrait for Kokoro as an ugly old hag. We only have one from when she worked for Tom. Do you think you could get one for that too? Nada's gonna need it for the Citizens of Water 7 template he's making. 04:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, this was taken care of by Kuro, Nada, and myself. (But mostly Kuro) 05:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Talk Page Haha, I was actually trying to figure out which colors to use earlier today on the chat.... I'll think of complementary colors tomorrow. It's not easy on my eyes as well. So I seriously need better colors.... No ideas though. Any suggestions? :P 02:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, trying it out right now~ Thanks! >:D 02:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Episode 567 止まれ! is an order which appears pretty often on Japanese signs. So 止まれノア! is adressing Noah. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 06:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) test Genocyber (talk) 02:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Renders Missed one... 18:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Tons and tons of arigatou for New World Gal, I really really REALLY appreciate you for giving me the link to the New World full song (+ Bone to be wild), I really enjoy the full song a LOT! Million thanks, yer the man!!! 02:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC)